Weekend Away
by ThatRandomAsian
Summary: Jade invites Tori over for the weekend, but she has a surprise for her. (First fanfiction, probably really bad, forgive me,) A bit OoC for Jade. Reviews would be nice, whether it's constructive or nice reviews :3 I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Fluffsmut, Girlxgirl I rewrote and edited some of it :3


_**I DONT OWN ANYTHING! **_

GENERAL POV  
Jade and Tori have been dating for 2 ½ years, and with many threats from the goth, no one minded or dared to question them. Beck and Trina got together, that was a bit overwhelming for the group, but they adjusted and Andre are also a couple. Robbie, well... Robbie still has Rex.

The group was sitting at their usual lunch table on Friday near the Asphalt Cafè, Cat going off about how her brother ended in hospital after swallowing fake snow. "And then! .. He was like 'Aahhhhhh!' hehe!" Laughed Cat as she ate her candy.  
Jade, obviously not paying attention to Cat, was focusing her blue eyes on the one and only Tori Vega. _'Wow, look at that beautiful woman, and I have her all to myself.'_ Jade mused as she subconsciously smiled, making Tori look at her confused and intrigued at what Jade was thinking about.

Jade leans over at Tori's ear purrs, accenting the r's "Just wait til rrrrravish you once we get back home" Tori gulps loudly, turning the others heads as Jade leans back smirking. Tori blushes beet red as she holds her face with her two hands, Andre, being Tori's best friend knew exactly what Jade had said to her chuckled and Beck, being the ex-boyfriend, smirks at Jade's antics. The bell rings, the group disperse and go attend their next period.

Tori POV  
_Ugh, Biology with Mr Dickers, I really wish Jade was with me._  
I sigh as I walk past the infamous janitors closet, next thing I know I'm face to face with entrancing blue-green eyes.

She pins me against the door, holding my wrists above my head. "Mhmmm" I moan as soft lips press to mine in a passionate lip lock. Jade lets her freehand roam around my breasts, making me moan even louder.

I feel her smirk against my lips as she pulls away, I whimper. "Why'd you pull away?" I pout, she seductively smiles. "That's just a preview of what's going to happen later tonight." she says in a voice that makes subconsciously lick my lips, she winks at me and leaves me in the closet, not before capturing my lips once more.

Jade POV  
The day passed by really slowly as I slowly await my time with my beautiful, sexy girlfriend_. 'Thank god it's a Friday'_ I thought as I stare at the clock, watching the second hand intently as I count down,

**5, 4, 3, 2, 1, BRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!** I place all my books in my bag and jump out of my seat, rushing to find Tori.  
I see her at her locker, taking out books for the weekend, and I instinctively wrap my arms around her waist and smile in her hair. "Guess who?" I ask, "Hmm? Is it my charming girlfriend?" she answers, "Good girl." I say as she turns her head back. "So where we going this weekend?" she asks me, "We're going to my family beach house, just without the family." I answer giving her my signature smirk. "Can we stop by my house to pack my stuff?" "Sure thing Tori" I say turning her around.

I spot some guys, they're smirking and staring at My Tori like she was some kind of food. _'Ugh stop staring at her.'_ I can feel my anger coursing through my veins. _'I know what will wipe that smirk off their faces'_  
I muse before grabbing the front of her shirt and kissing her possessively, simultaneously wiping the stupid-ass smiles off their faces.

I smirk at them as Tori leans into my ear making me focus on her and she whispers, "Ya know, you're really sexy when you're possessive over me." nipping and licking at my ear. "Oh really?" I say back raising an eyebrow mockingly. She pulls back and bites her lip, which kinda turns me on. "Yeah, really, and I still remember that promise you made to me at lunch." she replies, giving me that innocent smile that made me fall for her in the first place.

I kiss her and she melts into my arms. We intertwine our fingers and I drag her towards my car, not before threatening another dumbass with my scissors for flirting with what's mine.

I open the door for her, she always teases me for it, but that's just my habit. "You're always so good to me." she says, just like she always does, "Well don't get used to it!" I comment back, making her chuckle because she knows I'll still do it anyway.

I enter my black Audi clipping my seatbelt, I see her do he same as she knows how fast I love driving. She locks eyes with me, and kisses me on the cheek. "You're always so protective of me, aren't you **Jadeykins?**" "Mhmmm" I grumble, I hate that nickname she has for me, but I hate Cat even more because she told Tori to call me that. She throws her head back and laughs, I start the car and drive towards the Vega household.

We laugh and sing along to the radio as we reach her house. I press the doorbell and wait for someone from Tori's family to answer. The door swings open, hitting me in the face as two David Vegas' registers in my mind. "Oh sorry Jade" he apologises.

Both of Tori's parents are happy with our relationship, and surprisingly my father likes Tori, more so than Beck. Tori quickly greets her dad and runs up the stairs to pack her stuff.

He looks down at me. "Hi sir." I greet formally, flashing a smile towards him, "Now Jade, how many times do I have to tell you, just call me David!" he says for the millionth time, though I never listen to him. "Anyway, come in Jade," he ushers me towards the famous red sofa.

"Well erm, s- ..." I pause "Erm, I mean David, is it alright if I take your daughter to my family beach house for the weekend...?" I ask, mentally crossing my fingers. Suddenly, his face is plastered with a Cheshire cat smile. "Of course you can Jade! We've known each other for more than two years! I think I can let my daughter go with the one she loves down to the beach!" he exclaims, lunging towards me and hugging me tightly, I uncomfortably return it, only to see Tori waking down the stairs with a backpack.

I stare at her, "She's all mine this weekend, and I can listen to her scream when I fuck her. Wow Jade, since when was your mind so far down in the gutter.' I think to myself, as she says goodbye to her father and signals to me that we can leave. "Bye Mr Vega!" I shout as the door closes, we get back into the car and drive on, in the distance I hear **"HOW MANY TIMES JADE, CALL ME DAVIIIDDD!"** We both laugh at her fathers words.

It was a long drive to get to my family beach house, five hours to be exact. Tori fell asleep at about the second hour of the drive, I lower the volume of the loud radio and drive on.

We finally arrive at the house, it's still the same as the last time I came. The moon is hovering over the sea, white sand everywhere, it's a beautiful sight. I grab Tori's backpack and sling it over one shoulder, I pick up Tori as well, as she looks too cute to wake up.

I carry her up bridal style towards our bedroom, and lay her down on the soft duvet. I quickly strip down to my underwear and slip under the covers to wrap my arms around Tori's small waist, spooning her.

Tori POV  
I open my eyes, feeling the fluffy, silky bed underneath me. My eyes focus on the gorgeous half-naked goth. I run my hands through her hair, and she starts to stir "Hey baby?" I ask, watching Jade slowly lift her eyelids, revealing those bright blue eyes. "Hmmm?" She replies, kissing me on the cheek. "Oh my god!" I say, "What's wrong baby?" asks Jade, "Did I fall asleep?" I practically shout. She chuckles at me, "Yeah, now you're all rested up." I hover on top of her and nip and bite at her neck, causing her to moan quietly. "Stop babe, we've got all weekend to do that." She says in a deep voice, stopping me while she's looking at me with lust covered eyes. I whimper in disagreement, I really want to do this now.

"Actually," I look at her with questioning eyes. "On second thought, we'll start right now!" Suddenly We've switched positions and I am now on my back, I open my mouth to respond but Jade shifts her knee in between my thighs, making me moan in ecstasy. "You like that baby?" Jade husks, those sea-coloured orbs heavily-lidded with lust as they wander my body appreciatively. I nod, just barely able to breathe. I mentally kick myself. _'She did the reverse psychology thing on me again..'__  
_Strong arms push against my skin, lifting my shirt. I raise my arms and Jade takes my shirt off. She instantly attacks my chest as I breathe deeply.

General POV  
Her long fingers gently caress Jade's back as she lifts up her bra and start to lick and bite her breasts, "Ahhh.. Ah! Jade!" "Please, More!" Jade smirks as she starts to unbutton Tori's jeans, she continues her attack on Tori's nipples, sucking and licking at the hard nub, twisting and turning the other one, making Tori squirm and arch her back from under her.

Jade releases her nipple with a loud POP! Making Tori whimper at the loss of contact. Jade slithers up her neck, latching her mouth onto Tori's pulse point, marking her.  
Tori quickly grabs the bed sheets and moans deeply as Jade sloppily kisses down her abdomen, getting closer... and closer to her prize.

She looks down at Tori's soaking panties, the wet spot growing as she stares. "Jadey baby please!" "Please what?" Jade responds. "Jade! You know! Please do it!" "Oh if you say so." She slowly pulls off Tori's panties, marvelling at the sight. She starts kissing the tan girls inner thighs, teasing Tori's sex. "Please Jade!" Tori almost screams.  
Jade smirks and licks Tori's clit, causing her hips to buck. She took the bundle of nerves and sucked on it lightly, careful not to hurt Tori. The taste of her was incredible.

Jade could have stayed there forever, pleasing her lover while she helped herself to her sweet juices. It was intoxicating, but Jade knew that Tori wanted more. She inserted a finger, pumping it a few times then stopping. Tori whined and began to grind her hips against Jade, begging for her to continue.

The goth obeyed her girlfriend, and inserted another finger, followed by a third. Tan hands tangled in her dark hair, and senseless begging flowed from Tori's lips. "Fuck Jade!... Fu- Ahh! Fuck Fuck Fuck! So good baby!"  
She buried her face in Tori's sex, her tongue sliding in and out of the soaking wet folds, taking out her three fingers, the whimpering from Tori quickly turned into moans of pleasure. Tori grabs Jade's head, forcing her deeper into her sex. "YES! Ah... AH KEEP DOING THAT JADE!"  
She explored every nook and cranny of Tori's pussy, searching for each droplet of wetness.

"Ah... Ah... JADE! Ahhh... Please baby... Harder... Oohh... Right there!" Tori screams, her breathing erratic as Jade inserts two fingers into her, rolling her eyes at the back of her head. Tori starts seeing fireworks in her mind, feeling herself tense as Jade keeps pumping in and out of her, licking at her clit and Tori paws at her own breasts, moaning loudly as pleasure covers her whole body.. "JADE! I love y-" she just manages to say before her orgasm takes over, making her scream, Jade makes good work with her hands as she slowly rides out Tori's orgasmic high.  
"I love you too Tori." says Jade kissing Tori's cheek as she watches her lover pass out, after about 5 minutes, she falls asleep with her.

Jade POV  
I wake to see Tori's sleeping face, I blow on her face, chuckling when she scrunches her nose. I start to suck at her pulse point. I can feel her stir against me. "Mmmm, what are you doing Jade?" she asks, rubbing her eyes. "It's like four in the evening, I'm going to take a shower, care to join me?" I say getting up and holding my hand out for her. Our shower wasn't exactly a shower, we got slightly... distracted.

We finish our 'shower' and change into our normal casual clothes. "Tori, tonight I'm taking you out okay? And no, you're not allowed to know where we're going. You can use any of the dresses in the bedroom we just came from. You better have your perfect ass all dressed up by half five!" "Jade!" she shouts as I walk away from her to dress myself up. I make my way up the stairs and shout down "JUST REMEMBER! YOU HAVE 45 MINUTES!" I look out the window, _'Good, the suns still up, I should have about 3 hours before the sun starts to set'_

I arrive at a different room that contains all my different clothing, I choose my suit this time, just because it's a special occasion. It's a simple black one, I wear my dark blue shirt, and have a white handkerchief in my pocket. I apply a bit of make up and tie my hair up. Grabbing my money and putting on my watch I run down the stairs because I want to be there early. Definitely not forgetting the red velvet box stuffed in my inside pocket.

I look down at my watch. It's five thirty, and I wait patiently downstairs for her. She comes down the stairs in a blood red dress, my favourite colour. Her hair cascading down her back like a waterfall, accompanied with her 'Make it Shine' charm bracelet and her own purse.

"Wow..." I'm literally speechless, "Like it?" she asks modelling for me, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from me. "You're beautiful." I reply, she puts her hands my chest, "You look charming yourself Miss West." she says seductively, making me a bit wet. She takes one arm and links it with mine, and we go outside to the car. Taking my arm away from hers I open the car door for her, waiting til she enters before closing it and I get in the drivers side.

"So Jade, Where are you taking me?"  
"It's a surprise Tori.."  
"C'mon _pleeeeaaassseeee_?"  
"No, it's close by but we're going to have to walk a bit."  
"Awk"

"Please Jade… I won't ask for anything else if you just let me know where we're going…"

I scoff at the Latina… _yeah right, like I haven't heard THAT before._

She pouts. Tori's sneaky, and what I mean by sneaky is that she knows I can't deny that pout. I stare at her for a bit, finally caving in I sigh and say "Okay, I can't tell you the name, but it's a fancy place on the beach okay? Oh look! We're almost there!"

I park the car, opening the door and holding my hand out once more for her, and she links our arms together. I lock the car and escort her towards the restaurant called "Crystal Moon"

We walk into the restaurant and I walk up to the waiter man, honestly I never know what these people are called. "Yeah, reservation for two under the name of West." the next part I whisper so that only me and the waiter hear it, "Outside, good view of the sunset" I tell him, slipping a $20 bill. "Of course, this way ladies." he says as he escorts us towards our table. I'm pleased as it does have a nice view.

"Jade, how did you get a reservation here?!" She asks me, "You're forgetting Tori, that I'm Jade West, and only the best is suitable for Jade West." I explain. "So you're saying that I'm the best then?" she teases, "Yes, yes I am." I tease back.

We suddenly stop when a blonde haired waiter with a goddamn smirk coughs, interrupting us. "Ahem, what would you like to order?" he asks, _'oh how much I would love to punch that smirk off his face.' _We give him our orders and he puts a card on the table with his name and number. I feel a hand cover my own as Tori lifts my chin and I kiss her. 

We leave the restaurant after our dinner and I drag her down to the beach, the sun was just about setting so it was the perfect time to ask.

"Okay, I'm just going to start this. Aww fuck it, I'm wingin' it. I love you so much Tori, you are like my other half, something I could never be, you were nice to me even though I was such a gank to you. When we got together these past two and a half years they were the best years of my whole life and I want to ask you this question."

I kneel down and pull out the red velvet box, opening it to reveal a gold ring, with three diamonds, two small white ones on either side, and a larger black one in the middle. I hear her gasp, and I look up at her.

"Victoria Marie Vega, Will you marry me?" I ask with a hopeful voice, her face has streams of tears coming from her eyes. "YES! Yes yes yes!" she says hugging me with all her might. She's shaking as she holds out her hand, as I slowly place the ring on her finger.  
We passionately kiss until the sun finally sets.  
We spend the night making love, and inserting a few sexual fantasies.  
===========================================================


End file.
